


Wrath of the lamb 羔羊之怒

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Will Graham, Corporal Punishment, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Face Slapping, Figging, Fingerfucking, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy Will, Spanking, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, post313, 口交, 打屁股, 指交, 捆绑, 插姜提及, 耳光提及, 腿交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: "To market to market to buy a fat pig.Home again home again jiggly jig.” This story is pretty domestic, but dangerous,rich,twisted and dark as well.Through all degrees of disadvantages, Will managed to find the ultimate solution.Hate fuck entails, long rich dialogues involved.Through love, hatred and pain,will there be an paradise for them both to live in? It is my ultimate fantasy about season four,it’s quite kinky ,Enjoy.Will的棉质内裤被他拖拽到膝盖的位置，他微红的皮肤和兴奋又未得到满足的阴茎暴露在Hannibal的视线里，那贪婪的阴茎昭示着主人的谎言和口是心非，威尔必须得到惩罚。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Wrath of the lamb 羔羊之怒

**Author's Note:**

> 这个作品是我的拔杯文《在那尽头》的续集，可以在我的dashboard和lofter中找到。直接阅读此篇也没关系，上一篇中汉尼拔用手术刀割伤威尔大腿内侧的内容在这一篇里有提及。

《羔羊之怒》

在他们养伤的大部分时间里，威尔都是沉默的。

他花了点时间去思考不久前发生的事，即使他不愿意想，每次他不得不站起来走路去厕所的时候，他大腿间那该死的切割伤也会提醒他。

而Hannibal本人似乎对威尔的苦难乐在其中，每次威尔步履艰难地、用一种双腿分开的走路姿势挪动的时候，他能感觉到那道火热的视线热忱地尾随着他。

威尔不再被皮带锁起来了，但尽管如此，Hannibal还是时刻让他保持在自己的余光里。有时威尔会半夜挪步出门，发出极轻的声音，坐在门廊上看着不远处的海浪发呆。Hannibal的睡眠很浅，他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，默数威尔在他视线之外度过的时间，有时他好奇威尔会不会就这样一走了之，但他不会出门寻找，只是在黑暗中耐心等待，他会抚摸Will床位残留的体温，感受它一点点变冷。

想象威尔的身体在他的手下一点点变冷。一个令他兴奋，又让他恐惧和不适的想象。

门被轻轻推开了，带着咸味的冰凉海风。威尔轻手轻脚地关上门，赤足在木地板上挪动他两条受伤的腿，像一只潜行的小狼，Hannibal感觉到威尔的重量压塌了床垫，然后很快，他蜷缩回被子里，就像刚才的“小探险”从未发生。

Hannibal伸手抚摸威尔的脸，威尔僵硬住了。

“你的伤口愈合的很快，Will，真皮层正在生长，很快它就会痒起来了。”他的食指检查着威尔脸上的刀伤，手指一点点发紧。

多拉海德刺穿了威尔的脸，Hannibal不得不从他的口腔内侧和外表皮两面缝合威尔。即便他的清创、消炎和缝合是准确无误的专业，也改变不了威尔会留疤的事实。

不属于Hannibal的疤痕。

“你似乎并不是很介意制造「伤口」。”威尔突然挖苦，他把自己的脸转向另一边，而汉尼拔的手跟了上来，这一次放在他肩膀的刺伤上面。

威尔从来没和他正面讨论过他在那些历史较量中受到过的责难，实际上，威尔完全没提过。甚至连他让开膛破肚的威尔留在厨房地板上奄奄一息之后，当他们再次见面，威尔也表现的就像之前的一切从未发生。

Hannibal在黑暗中无声地勾起笑，他用舒缓威尔的肌肉，“是的，如果你指的是我割伤过你的话，威尔，你要承认它们事出有因。”

“只要你觉得原因足够自洽，”威尔反讽，“用你自创的逻辑，你这变态的虐待狂。”

“No need of being bitter,Will.”Hannibal 轻快地回答，抚摸那些潮湿的卷发，威尔的头发生长的很快，他满足地把手伸进发丛中，想象着抓握它们和紧拽的感觉。

威尔不说话了，他需要睡觉。他现在每天要睡12个小时。

Hannibal把被子给他盖好，他起身亲吻在威尔脸侧的伤口上，“有的时候我会故意把茶杯摔在地上，看着它粉碎，我很生气它没有自我复原的能力。我从来都只想让你拥有最好的东西，Good night ,Will.”

呼吸的，鲜活的，生存的威尔格雷汉姆就在他身边散发着体温。Hannibal从来没有比现在更接近他想要的一切。他迫切地想要标记威尔，用艺术的、美感的、独特的、亲密的，他们两个人都认同的方式。他还没想好是怎样的形式，但Hannibal有耐心，也再不缺少时间。

而威尔似乎已经不再因为他的抚摸而烦恼，陷入了沉沉的睡眠，在他身边均匀地呼吸起来。

如果威尔在看海的时候离开那道门廊就不再回头，他可能不会去追赶，汉尼拔猜想。如果威尔背叛他，回归那个互助小组一样的组合家庭里，Hannibal认为自己甚至会放过他的妻子养子。

威尔在带着他一起坠下悬崖的时候就已经看淡了生存，死亡将再也不能构成对威尔的惩戒。

Hannibal想起他们的对话：“保护自己，杀光他们？”

“我不知道我是否还能拯救自己，”威尔看着手中的红酒杯呢喃，然后他直白赤裸地看进汉尼拔的双眼，“或许那样才好。”

Hannibal已经找到了新的韵律，就像变奏曲新的篇章，每一个音符都躁动不安，昭示着瞬息万变的可能性。然而这种可能性又像薛定谔盒子中的猫，在「观察」的瞬间坍缩为一种存在、一个结果。

如果威尔背叛他，Hannibal在陷入睡眠前思考，吃掉威尔反而是一种仁慈的赏赐。他应该让威尔带着无法磨灭的印记生存下去，独自。他将再也不会出现在威尔的生命里，不管Will迷失在永夜、或是在苦难和孤寂中挣扎。这一次，不会留下任何惺惺作态的线索和指引，不会留下任何寻找到他的机会，威尔将重获他们相遇前的人生，当然，如果那种「人生」还有意义的话。

Hannibal在愉快的想象中进入梦境。

——

次日清晨，他起床做了一顿非常丰盛的早餐。

他们的安全屋远不如他在巴尔的摩和佛罗伦萨的住处一样设施精良，但是因为威尔的存在，他不能有序地、完美地布置餐桌的沮丧感减轻了。

威尔已经醒了，趴在床上没动，眼睛透过卷发和浓密的睫毛懒散地观察着Hannibal。也许他的伤口还在疼，汉尼拔想起来几天前他们之间发生的小插曲，他走过去掀开威尔的被，清晨的冷空气撞击在威尔赤裸的大腿上。Will猝不及防地吸了一口气。

Hannibal不易察觉地微笑，他在威尔后背安抚地摸了几下，用一贯温柔的动作分开他绷紧的大腿，查看几天前他割出来的伤痕。

伤口的排列标志着特有的纪律性和美感。切口不浅，但是控制在了不需要缝合的程度，它们愈合的很好，已经结痂，Hannibal想象到血痂脱落以后会暴露出来的浅粉色皮肤。最后这几道割伤将变成细不可见的浅色疤痕，只有反光的时候才能瞥见的几条几何细线，像是光感变色的秘密纹身。

威尔分开双腿，好让汉尼拔用食指帮他涂抹药膏，“在欣赏你的「画作」吗，Dr.Lecter？”Hannibal假装听不到威尔口吻里的讥诮。

“我不经常让自己沉浸于后悔，Will，但我很遗憾割伤了你的腿，”Hannibal眨眨眼，威尔听出了他完全不抱歉。

“我无意阻碍你行走，实际上，我很想带你去海岸以外的小镇参观，我们很快就要离开这里了。”这一句话是真诚的，Hannibal完成了药膏的涂抹，低下头用嘴唇蹭过威尔大腿内侧的伤口。

威尔突然的颤抖远不像他的表情一样冷漠。

“我不觉得你有趣。你上一次表达过遗憾，拿出一把骨锯准备割开我的头。”威尔讥诮地，用语言背叛身体的感受。汉尼拔微笑起来，把手放在威尔结实饱满的臀部上捏紧。

威尔抽进了一口气。

“你恨我吗，Will？就像无法驱散的，常伴家中的不速之客。”汉尼拔充满爱意地问，他骨节分明的手掌仍然在威尔的屁股上揉搓。

“恨？不。”威尔回答的很快，他的呼吸急促起来，下体不由自主地、却自以为隐蔽地随着看扭动用力蹭着床垫。他嘲讽地咧开嘴，“极端的残忍需要很高程度的共情，「憎恨」一定伴随着强烈的「爱」。”

他像念诗一样，“我不爱你，Hannibal.”

“Liar.”

温柔抚摸变成了一记用力的扇打，在威尔的屁股上。威尔惊讶的呼声给了Hannibal一些快乐的刺激，他挥落第二下，这一次威尔忍耐住了，不肯再发出声音。

“You are such a little liar,Will.”他的手攥住威尔饱满的臀部，用足够让威尔疼痛的力气握住，感受威尔肌肉的紧绷，“What to be done about that?”

“我清楚地记得我拒绝过你。”威尔在变的粗重的喘息中呻吟，他不掩饰词语中多余的恶毒，“I just rejected you again,Doctor.”

“说谎。”汉尼拔的音调倏然降低。

那双属于切西皮克开膛手的、属于顶级厨师、画家、钢琴家的双手在威尔柔软的臀部残忍地收紧，逼迫Will埋在床垫里紧咬的牙齿中溜出一点痛吟，Hannibal的力气还在增加，蹂躏他内裤下包裹的屁股，就像对待案板上一块需要用力碾压松动的小牛肉一样。

适当的疼痛是良好的助燃剂，威尔不再满足于在床垫上挤压自己的生殖器，那种软绵绵的感觉让他内裤下坚硬的龟头无法使上力气。威尔伸出一只手探向自己的下身。

在他捏住自己阴茎的时候，Hannibal的手重重地扇打在他的屁股上。

“Uh，”威尔抖动了一下，皱起眉。疼痛散去后，他微微弓起身，把手伸进内裤里再次握住自己。

“把你的手拿开，威尔。”Hannibal温和地警告，不轻不重地在威尔的大腿后侧拍击，“你意识到自己在说谎吗？说谎并不是得到奖励的好方式。”

威尔开始撸动自己了，这一匹贪婪的、不知满足的、口是心非的小狼。汉尼拔为眼前颇具美感的景象眯起了双眼。从悬崖坠落后，威尔微妙地变化了。就像海平面缓慢下降，暴露出水下越来越多的礁石和冰山，Hannibal从中裸露的岩石中看见了不曾有过的颜色和纹理。

他想看见更多。

威尔在他触碰下撅起了臀部，好在身下腾出足够的空间可以让他自慰的手充分活动。他的动作不是为了回应Hannibal，不是为了取悦Hannibal，甚至也不是为了激怒Hannibal，就只是直白地回应自己的感官。更多的空气涌入了汉尼拔的胸腔，他的手扇打在Will赤裸的大腿根部，立刻留下了充血的指痕。

威尔愤怒地呻吟了一声，转过身把自己的臀部压在身下。他的眼神和曾经他们在监狱门廊外交换过的不一样，没有压抑或顾虑重重。他只是无所谓地平视汉尼拔，下巴前伸，微微歪着头：“我要款待自己，Doctor，你要参与还是旁观？”

他的骄傲和自恃、鲜活和肆意几乎让Hannibal发出一声赞美的叹息，Hannibal向前探身，轻轻舔过威尔有些干燥的嘴唇，然后他用耳语般的方式呢喃，“我说过，把你的手从短裤里拿开。”

“那就是旁观了。”威尔撸动他弹起的阴茎。

下一秒，他握住自己阴茎揉弄的那只手被粗暴地拽开，连带着他整个人被猛然以刚才的跪姿掀翻。威尔的手被扭在背后压的死紧，汉尼拔的一只膝盖碾压在他的肩胛骨上，让他陷在床垫里动弹不得。

快乐的撸动从他胀痛的阴茎上中断了，他徒劳地抽插磨蹭着软绵绵的床垫，不满的叹气，“为什么，这是因为我拒绝了你吗？”

“你表现的很粗鲁，威尔。”汉尼拔听起来低沉、温柔，甚至饱含笑意。

与之不同的是，残忍的一记拍打落在威尔的臀部上，那两块结实饱满的肉被力气砸扁，威尔发出一声短促的痛嚷，汉尼拔再一次轻声警告：“Stop rubbing your genitals.”

“Ug。”威尔咬住牙齿，因为Hannibal又开始在他的大腿根部警告地狠抓。他磨蹭生殖器的动作为自己换回了更多的狠掐和掌掴，最终，他有点挫败地停止了在床垫上的扭动。

他听见汉尼拔在他脑后得意地轻笑，他也笑起来，恶意地。

“如果我一直拒绝你的话你又要怎么做呢？你愿意回到巴尔迪摩州立精神病院守着你的铅笔画、纸质餐具再等我三年吗，就像你曾经做的那样？”他轻飘飘地丢出羞辱，感受汉尼拔动作因为他的语言而停滞。

威尔的嘴角咧开了，快感冲刷着他的血管，他能察觉到背后的Hannibal无声的怒意，这是他和汉尼拔相处时少有的胜利。即使他被压倒性的力量按在床垫里，手腕酸痛，任人宰割，但是他能感觉到权利的握柄，就在他被折到背后的自己手中。

「你自首是为了让我时刻知道你在哪，去哪里找你。但是你唯一会那么做的原因就是我拒绝了你。」这句无声的话从回忆中跃出，撞击在两个人的胸腔。

“我会继续拒绝你。然后，你怎么办？”威尔扬起眉毛，幽默，残忍。他的威尔不再是那只锁在庇护所里的小警犬了，而是一只穿梭在黑暗血夜中灵敏的狼，“你就像我在学校里看见的年轻实习生，自作多情的买一束花，彻夜守在别人紧闭的门外。”

他停顿了片刻，等待Hannibal将他的话彻底消化，然后他补充：“你让我在有需要的时候找到你。我‘需要’你，Hannibal。” 

Hannibal经常感到被冒犯，但他很少真的生气。

他没有任何脆弱面让攻击语言有机可乘，同时，他也没有任何真正足够在意的人去撼动他的情绪。但威尔除外，威尔是他人生中的一个例外，威尔应该已经在他的双手下被折断脖子几十次，然而现在，他正因为威尔的羞辱血脉偾张。愤怒就和性唤起一样冉冉升起。

“你需要被教导更好的礼貌，威尔，you are better than this.”汉尼拔平静地又失望地回答，抬起了碾压他后背的膝盖，威尔又能顺畅的呼吸了。

“Damn you.” 威尔还击。

接下来发生是事情是迅速而不可违抗的，威尔向Hannibal挥去的手臂被非常灵活地动作躲避，接住，然后猛地扭在身后压住。汉尼拔迅速地从床脚抽出一条软皮带，将他的双手捆了个严实，比必要的程度稍微捆的更紧了点。接着他托起Will的身体，放在自己的膝盖上，强硬地分开Will的双腿。

Will的棉质内裤被他拖拽到膝盖的位置，他微红的皮肤和兴奋又未得到满足的阴茎暴露在Hannibal的视线里，那贪婪的阴茎昭示着主人的谎言和口是心非，威尔必须得到惩罚。

“Ah，Hannibal...”威尔因为下半身突然的暴露，性欲迅速将脑内的高地占领。从上一次汉尼拔埋在他双腿间为他口交开始，他就从来没有停止过再一次得到高潮的幻想，他想要汉尼拔的口腔包裹他的生殖器，他想要汉尼拔的手抚慰他胀痛的阴茎，他想要汉尼拔，他的阴茎在空气中弹跳着，需要汉尼拔，渴望汉尼拔….

充血的、兴奋的生殖器官散发出荷尔蒙和性爱的味道，汉尼拔吸了口气，威尔闻起来就像空气中美妙的音符。

而威尔仍然试图操控他。

下一刻，汉尼拔坚硬的膝盖残忍地碾压上威尔柔嫩的阴茎和睾丸，威尔自身的重量全部落在生殖器和汉尼拔膝盖接触的一个支点，猝不及防的剧痛让威尔猝哭叫起来。

“This is what cunning liar little boys get ,Will.” 与那不急不缓的、怜爱的语气不同，汉尼拔的动作坚硬残酷，不可违抗，威尔脆弱的生殖器被碾压进自己的下腹部，“punishment.”

“N,no,no” 威尔的双手在后背的绑缚中用力挣扎，他的两条腿试图落向地面撑起自己的身体，好让他疼痛的挤压的生殖器上的重量被分担下去，但是他越是挣扎双腿间的剧痛就越是难以忍受，他的眼中已经分泌出了水花，前一刻的沾沾自喜消失的无影无踪，“我，我很抱歉！”

“说谎。”

一记巴掌落在他赤裸的、扭动的屁股上，他的阴茎因为扇打的动作进一步撞在汉尼拔压在他双腿间的膝盖上，威尔呜咽出声。

“Keep lying and you will keep enjoying this.”与其说是交谈，不如说汉尼拔在单方面的通知，然后他故作遗憾地叹了口气，打了他的屁股，“可怜的Will.”

汉尼拔开始用有力的手臂击打他，不是为了调情而助兴，而是单纯的、惩罚性质的、为了挫败他而有节奏地揍他。

威尔因为屈辱涨红了眼眶，他能感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎因为施虐行为在裤子里坚硬了起来，顶在自己身侧。每一次落在柔软皮肤上的掌掴都是毫不留情的、残忍的，他紧咬住牙齿不肯给Hannibal一点成就感，但是很快，很快很多的伤痕就重叠了四次、五次、更多次。

他的屁股越来越疼，他的阴茎也因为每一次扇打狠狠撞击在Hannibal的膝盖上，接受更残忍的碾压，他的阴茎已经疼的让他无法忍受了。威尔忍耐力的消耗是显而易见的，他开始随着每一次巴掌的降落发出难堪的呻吟，伴随偶尔的哭腔。

但Hannibal显然认为他还能承受更多，掴打开始采用更多的力气，更迅速的动作。他耐心地看威尔因为疼痛在自己的膝盖上不停扭动身体，看他的威尔因为屈辱忍耐喉咙里的哭泣，看着威尔的肉体在他的击打下颤抖、弹跳，看那像是艺术品一样的臀部在他的虐待下变成深浅不一的红紫交加。

“Hannibal！”在几分钟的虐待后，威尔喊，眼泪从他涨红的脸上滚落，他终于不堪折磨地哭了出来，“Please！N-noooo——”他的哭泣被落在穴口上方的巴掌打成了一个拖长音的哀嚎。

他觉得自己一两天内没办法坐下了。不要提他的老二，他希望自己没有老二，他痛的想把自己的老二切下去。

“你学的很慢，威尔。”Hannibal暂时停下，抚摸Will颜色鲜艳的、散发火热温度的肉体，他快乐地用食指抠了一下威尔瑟缩的穴口，“你需要更好的督促和引导，现在，放松。”

威尔抽噎了一下，即使他心理上想遵从Hannibal的指令，生理上还在颤抖个不停，这立刻为他换回了几下额外的巴掌。威尔在他膝盖上抽噎着，被逼迫陷入到汉尼拔强加给他的这份渺小感、无力感和屈辱感当中，汉尼拔用另一只手掰开了他疼痛的屁股，他的食指关节猛然进入了自己的身体。

异物插入他最脆弱的部分，干涩、疼痛、粗糙，威尔沙哑地哭喊一声。

“Hush，hush...”汉尼拔抚摸他湿透的卷发，“相信我。”

汉尼拔是他在这个地球上最不应该信任的人，从他生命中夺走最多东西的人，让他感受到最多痛苦的人，“I hate you.”威尔呜咽着，不只因为疼痛。

刚刚插入他的指关节在他干涩的内壁轻微地搅动起来，进入时的刺痛感已经消失了，变成了饱胀和酸麻。他的生殖器终于被汉尼拔放过了，因为之前的虐待沮丧地悬挂在他两条膝盖的中间。

“我从你身边夺走了Abigail，夺走了Beverly。我离间你和Alana，使你疏远Jack。我陷害你，割伤你，你认为你能改变我吗，威尔，有关于我的「残忍」和你的「共情」？”汉尼拔温柔地抚摸威尔汗湿的、毛茸茸的脸颊，“永远不要试图隐藏你对我的感觉。”

威尔不久前说出的话回荡在他自己的脑海：「极端的残忍需要很高程度的共情，“憎恨”一定伴随着强烈的“爱”。」

“I hate you！”

I hate my feelings for you.有不甘的眼泪划过他的面颊。

汉尼拔几乎是痴迷地看着他的男孩。这是他的威尔，他桀骜不驯的，坚韧又易碎的猫鼬。在疼痛中颤抖的威尔，在欲望中呻吟的威尔。始终拒绝他的威尔，始终追逐他的威尔，渴望和他一起生存，又心甘情愿与他共同赴死的威尔。

看到你通过这样的独特方式被我标记。

独一无二的威尔。

汉尼拔的手指在威尔的穴口中缓慢、危险地转动，与他手指接触的位置，温度在体内不断上升。从酸麻，到温暖，再到火辣滚烫。

汉尼拔的另一只手伸进向威尔紧闭的嘴唇，撬开他的嘴，探入他的舌头，温柔地在他的口腔里周旋。

你相信我吗，威尔？

汉尼拔的手指开始有节奏地在他的穴口里抽插了，他仍然趴在汉尼拔的膝盖上，维持着之前被打屁股时羞辱的姿势，但是氛围已经完全改变。

威尔的穴口紧咬着汉尼拔的手指，每次稍微撤离就将它紧紧地吸了回去，像一张贪婪的嘴，阴暗湿热、想要更多。肛口处的褶皱随着抽插的动作不断被抻平，汉尼拔抽出自己的食指，听见“啵”的一声。

威尔因为突然的空虚不满地喘气，他谴责地回头看向汉尼拔，眼角发红，汗湿的黑色卷发贴在额头上，眼下有干涸的泪痕。

汉尼拔俯身亲吻。

“Trust me Will？”他把威尔平放在床上，床垫因为他们两个人的重量低沉了下去，他分开威尔的双腿，这一次很容易。

“Agh！”威尔低声惊呼。

汉尼拔的头再一次埋在了他的双腿间，两只手分开他的臀部，用温热的舌头在他的双股之间轻舔、刺探、按压，舔过他紧闭的酸胀的穴口，他一路向下，直到用整个口腔包裹住了威尔的睾丸，并且开始吞咽，威尔的睾丸在汉尼拔的嘴里坚硬起来。

血液重新涌向了不久前被残忍碾压的生殖器，欲望在他的下腹部集结，威尔的阴茎再一次生机勃勃地抬头。

他忍不住又在床上蹭起来，抬起屁股，伸手照顾自己疼痛的鸡巴。

Hannibal暂时放开他的睾丸，抬手狠狠扇在Will受伤的屁股上，让他猝不及防地在床上一个趔趄，并且低低地啜泣了起来。

“需要我再一次把你的手捆起来吗，威尔？”汉尼拔皱眉，用力挤压威尔身后淤红的两块肉，“需要我再提醒你一次吗？”

威尔想要自慰，想要射精，想要汉尼拔。他一方面希望汉尼拔优秀的口活继续照顾她，一方面又不希望因为拿开手让自己的鸡巴空虚下来，他的手蜷缩在阴茎旁边进退两难。

“I will spank you .” 汉尼拔低声警告，他的嗓音也因为欲望而沙哑，“I will spank you so hard that you can’t even sit for a week.”

汉尼拔直白的描述让威尔的血液涌向了大脑，他轰地涨红了脸，Will呜咽起来，他的阴茎涨的发痛。

“这就是你想要的吗？you insatiable, filthy boy. 被放在我的膝盖上惩罚，直到你哭泣着求我原谅？”汉尼拔在Will臀部和生殖器交界的地方扇了一巴掌，然后在他疼的浑身抖动的时候轻抚。

Will被语言的刺激逼迫出了两滴新鲜的眼泪，他艰难地抽出双手，离开自己渴求的鸡巴，放在身侧攥成拳头，“S，sh—shut your mouth，Hannibal.”

汉尼拔满意地亲吻他的脸颊，舔去咸味的眼泪，“Atta boy。”

他被汉尼拔翻了个身，正面躺在床上，当他疼痛的屁股贴在床单上的时候，他的脸皱了，这个动作被汉尼拔捕捉到眼睛里。

“可怜的威尔，”他同情地说，深陷的眼下流露出无比的爱怜。

威尔看着那张颧骨突出、棱角分明的脸盛着笑意在他面前俯身，灰金色的头发洒在自己的双腿之间，汉尼拔含住了他的龟头，舌头转了个圈，然后一吞到根。

威尔猛地仰起头，因为快感而眩晕。

汉尼拔终于不再说话了，因为他在卖力地吸威尔的鸡巴。

先前被折辱，被剥光，被痛打的威尔徜徉在无尽的快乐海洋中，汉尼拔的口腔上壁的凹凸一次次地摩擦过他敏感的龟头，他允许威尔插入到最深的位置，连根没入自己的喉管，然后他有力地收缩喉咙的肌肉，一次接一次吞咽，让喉咙内壁挤压着威尔的阴茎。

威尔的双腿颤抖的像刚出生的小鹿，汉尼拔时而温柔、时而凶狠地为他口交。

他又变回了那个谦和、宽厚、对他照顾有加的好医生，威尔再一次呼喊出声，他忍不住抓住Hannibal散乱的金发，用力将他的头扣向自己的胯骨。他拼命地将自己挤进那个娴熟的口腔、食人魔的口腔。Hannibal好脾气地忍耐着他的粗鲁，空闲的手又挤进Will的身下，在紧闭湿热的穴口处掰弄、刺探。

汉尼拔再一次将他的阴茎一吞到根，吞咽刺激，威尔眼前的景象模糊了，“我，我要射了，我——”

他顾不上汉尼拔的吞咽反射和呼吸，十指狠狠按压住那颗金色的头，操进他的嘴，“Aghh——”

他在汉尼拔喉咙里射精。

有几秒钟，他的神志是模糊不清的，过于强烈的感官刺激让他进入了一个灵魂出窍的状态，就像很多年前，汉尼拔在他们的心理治疗中用药将他迷昏。

让他恢复感知的是汉尼拔的呛咳，这个声音让威尔倍感陌生，他撑起身体，好奇地看着对方。

Hannibal俯下身咳嗦着，眉头轻皱，五指按压自己的喉结，又按压自己的咽鼓管，好像在进行医学检查。那个始终从容优雅的医生呼吸不均匀地起伏着，补充氧气，灰金色的柔软头发散乱在额头上。

过了一会儿，他危险地抬眼，对上幸灾乐祸的威尔。

“你是个很不温柔的床伴，威尔。”汉尼拔舔了舔自己尖锐的牙齿，活动下巴，好像在缓解肌肉的酸痛，他的嗓音沙哑了，眼神里充满不赞成，“如果我这么对你，你可能会呕吐、肌肉撕裂或者窒息昏迷。”

“对不起，Doctor Lecter，你的服务实在是太好了。”威尔调皮地眨眨眼睛，看着Hannibal为他遭点罪是一种乐趣，“我从来没有这样淋漓尽致地射精，从来没有。”

“我猜你还是更喜欢回到我的膝盖上说话？”Hannibal笑着问，但威尔不能确定他的威胁里是否有玩笑的成分。

“我已经伤痕累累，”威尔指出，“你不能因为我喜欢你的口交而责难我。”

Hannibal起身，危险地俯视他的猎物，像是在思考如何处置这只调皮的小狼，过了一会儿，往日的欣赏和怜爱又回到了Hannibal金棕色的眼睛，警报解除了。

“你曾经和男人在一起过吗，医生？”威尔问，他把手伸进外衣，抚摸Hannibal的胸肌和浓密的毛发。

“More or less.” 汉尼拔略带棱角的薄唇蹭过威尔的手腕，威尔沉睡的鸡巴又产生了一丝拨动。

“你呢，威尔？”

“哦，我猜你知道这个回答一定是「no」”

“和你之前的女伴相比，我是否让你体验到了不同的感觉？”汉尼拔一本正经地问，竟然将自己和他的「女伴」作比较，威尔的心跳因此加快。

“More or less.” 他恶意地回答。

这个调皮的回答为他换来了一记轻扇，汉尼拔骨节分明的手落他没受伤的那边脸颊上，威尔的头侧向一边。

“Liar.”汉尼拔斥责。

威尔捉住汉尼拔的手，含在嘴中轻咬，含混不清的呢喃：“我和你的「女伴」相比呢？”

“没有可比性，威尔。”

“是的，没有可比性，Hannibal。”

汉尼拔的表情因为这句话改变了，有什么东西在他眼神中融化。威尔正在沉溺，或许他早就踏入了陷阱，和魔鬼挽手通向万劫不复。

但或许这一次他不想得救。

汉尼拔在低吟，像是从冬眠中苏醒的野兽。威尔起身为Hannibal脱掉剩下的衣物，然后走下床，跪在Hannibal双腿之间。

Hannibal俯视着脚边的威尔，他毛茸茸的脸，他棱角分明的下颚线，他浓密的卷发。他的威尔，他改变了的，他没能改变的威尔格雷厄姆。

威尔生涩地贴近了汉尼拔的短裤，把嘴唇贴在汉尼拔的勃起上，“tell me if it hurts.”他沙哑地说，感到口干舌燥。他学着Hannibal的样子啃咬那个惊人的勃起，他脱掉汉尼拔的内裤，含住那个坚硬到发烫的龟头，开始不熟练地吸吮。

汉尼拔抚摸着他的头发，轻拍一下，“站起来。”

“不，我可以，我可以做到。”威尔阻止了汉尼拔抓他肩膀的手，固执地把汉尼拔的生殖器吸入口中，他不明白汉尼拔是如何让它到达深处的，因为仅仅是压下了威尔的舌根，他的双眼就难受地涨满泪水。

汉尼拔叹了口气，他俯身将双手伸向威尔的腋下想要托起他，但是威尔执拗地下沉着自己的体重，不肯吐出他的鸡巴。

“没什么难的。”威尔摇头，含着他的阴茎模模糊糊地哼。

“我知道你能做到，但不是现在，威尔，”情欲让他的嗓音格外得缓慢，沙哑，但是他阻止威尔的动作非常果断，“你的脸上有缝线还在恢复，我不想让你受伤。”

汉尼拔的器官离开了威尔的唇瓣，被一个顺畅的动作抽出，他被汉尼拔不由分说地抱在了大腿上，就像他只是个十几岁的、需要照顾和谦让的该死的孩子，威尔的眼睛泛起红晕，他恼火地抹去眼角的水珠。

“It’s okay, hush...all is fine.” 汉尼拔亲吻威尔潮湿的眼角，他低沉的异国口音具有一种令人平缓的魔力，“Be a good boy for me, lie on your belly.” 他低声说，拇指摩挲过威尔的脸颊，帮助威尔再一次平躺在床上。

他离开威尔，从厨房拿回一瓶橄榄油。

威尔侧头睁大眼睛，汉尼拔读出了其中的期待、恐惧和兴奋，他抿嘴坐在床边。

“不是一定需要插入才能完成做爱，威尔。”他的异域口音和异国长相让这个场面变得更加不平常，“我没有合适的工具润滑和扩张你，因此我不打算插入你，不是今天。”

“我不在乎。”威尔沙哑地抓住他的手，难以掩饰急切和失望。

“威尔。”

“让我为你流点血，这对你又不是什么稀奇事。”

“那不一样。”

“我不在乎！”他提高音调，汉尼拔的手按压在他被打肿的屁股上，威尔抽回一口气。

“Will，”汉尼拔语气的温度降了下去，“你需要回到我的膝盖上继续学礼仪吗？”

虽然他几乎是这个世界上最能够和Hannibal共情的人，但是他依然不能理解汉尼拔此刻的逻辑。汉尼拔可以残忍地划伤他的大腿、打他的屁股、碾压他脆弱的生殖器，在他痛的尖叫的时候也不收手。但是Hannibal固执地不想让他因为做爱受伤，又是一套只有这个人能够自洽的魔鬼逻辑。

威尔细不可见地摇摇头，汉尼拔抹去他眼角的泪珠，轻吻他的后脑勺，“相信我，一样会感觉很好。并紧你的双腿，威尔。”

橄榄油被倒在威尔的大腿和双股之间，Hannibal的动作就像平时料理饭菜一样，在威尔不适的扭动中从容地摆弄着他，在每一个缝隙和褶皱都涂抹适量的油。接着，他俯下身粗喘一声，把火热的阴茎和浓密的毛发扎在威尔的臀后。

威尔的心跳漏了一拍。

“夹紧，”Hannibal警告地捏了捏威尔的臀部，“我需要你为我保持这个姿势，同时让你自己的手远离你的生殖器，你能为我做到吗，威尔？”

威尔难耐地点点头，他的鸡巴再一次胀痛不堪，他需要汉尼拔帮助他，为他做点什么，只要能够让他摆脱现在在欲望中煎熬的感觉，什么都好。

“做不到的话，会有后果。”Hannibal带着笑意，似乎「惩罚」威尔的这个想法让他变得更加坚硬、危险和火热，他浓密的毛发扎在威尔敏感的臀部上，呼吸喷在他的耳畔，“我会把你按在厨房的操作台，在你的身体里里插一块多汁的姜，然后你会被迫含着它，哭着被我打屁股。”

“You fucking old prick.” 只是言语的刺激就让威尔的眼泪溢出了眼角，他分泌出了更多的前列腺液，“you fucking，fucking sick——oh ”

汉尼拔的阴茎插入了威尔双腿之间的缝隙，摩擦在他自己的睾丸和阴茎上，完成了第一次抽插。

“Ah.”威尔呻吟，刚才的贯穿让他感觉到了Hannibal下体确切的大小，它用力挤压着威尔的大腿根，蹭过威尔的臀缝和后穴，然后插入双腿间润滑后的狭小缝隙，撞在威尔自己的生殖器上，威尔无法描述此刻的感觉，“hanni，ugh！”

“我保证过会很棒。”汉尼拔在他耳边的喘息是前所未有的温柔和满足，“Imagine taking me inside you. ”

汉尼拔抬起臀部，用力插入威尔身后紧致和诱人的缝隙，看着他的威尔为了他紧绷着双腿、夹紧着臀部。他的眼神中充满亲密和喜爱，那是一种继mischa离开后的几十年，从未出现在这个男人身上的东西。

交合的动作带来噗呲噗呲的水声，汉尼拔粗喘着，在威尔的双腿间穿插，一次一次撞击在威尔也变的坚硬和滴漏的生殖器上，他的睾丸拍击在威尔的臀部，发出淫靡不堪的啪啪声响。

“Help me，”威尔难耐地喘息，尾音变成了一个哭泣。

他的男孩仍然强忍着将自己的手放在枕边，攥成一个拳头，漂亮的阴茎在抽插的刺激下抖动、颤抖着滴着水，渴望得到高潮，他为了汉尼拔忍耐着，忍耐着，构成一幅无与伦比的、震撼心灵的美丽画面。

If I see you everyday ,forever, Will. I will remember this time.

他的男孩，他的威尔，独一无二、天赋异禀、高贵的、美丽的、无可替代的威尔。

Hannibal接近高潮了，威尔也是，汉尼拔握住威尔的阴茎，让威尔在他被油脂润滑的、粗糙充满技巧和经验的手掌中抽插。威尔颤抖着、低吼着，粗喘着。

然后就到了那一刻，他们互相标记的那一刻。汉尼拔浑身肌肉紧绷，低吼着在威尔腿间释放，威尔紧咬着牙齿，透过破碎的呻吟和眼中闪烁的水光，释放在Hannibal的手掌间。

他们倒在一起，思维短暂停止，在弄脏的床上抱成一团。享受他们之间屈指可数的、罕见的和平。

精液的味道充斥着房间，还有血液独特的腥甜味，他们的伤口裂开了，像两只受伤的野兽。

时间仿佛回到了他们在月光下、在Hannibal海边的漂亮别墅、在大西洋的汹涌怒涛上的那次浴血拥抱，第一次赤诚坦白，第一次直面死亡的夜晚。

威尔的头放在Hannibal的身侧，不是因为身体的疼痛，也不是因为欲望的冲刷。是因为那些复杂又纯粹的情感，丑陋和美丽碰撞的记忆、原谅和背叛切割出的伤痕、正是那些沉重的、黑暗的、邪恶的、扭曲的难以启齿的秘密，给予了他人生中最鲜活、最真实、最温暖的体验。

是这些糅杂的东西让他的眼泪滴了下来。

“This is all I ever wanted for you, Hannibal. For both of us.”

汉尼拔把手放在他的脸侧，他想起初遇时威尔防备的样子，他想起从麝鼠农场离开后威尔抛弃他时的样子，他想起威尔几乎要亲吻他，却将自己连同他一起推向怒吼的大西洋的时刻。那一刻是羔羊最后的愤怒，威尔报了死志，绝不独活，而死亡也不能让他们分离。

He came to kill me , now he caged me.

汉尼拔捧起威尔的脸，擦去上面的泪珠，然后他由衷地感叹。

“It’s beautiful.”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：  
> Bryan Fuller在采访中说过，S313拔杯共同屠杀红龙后，威尔真心地感觉到他和汉尼拔经历的事情很美。令他绝望的是，汉尼拔从始至终都是对的，他真心感到这一切很美。这一刻，便是他人性的终结。  
> 茶杯曾经问过千代，你到意大利后找汉尼拔做什么，你要杀死他吗？（Kill him）  
> 千代说，我要囚禁他。（Cage him）  
> 拔杯之间最美的东西就是始终存在的正邪较量，还有权利关系暗流汹涌的转换。对于他们来说，事情从来没有「完美」 ，有的只是不同程度的缺憾。  
> 不能共生，不能独活。茶杯抱着汉尼拔坠入大西洋，是他为自己选择的「缺憾」最小的一种结局。  
> Jack希望茶杯捉住切西皮克开膛手，但却从未真正考量过这对一个生命体而言要付出什么程度的代价。It takes one to Kill one，杀死汉尼拔茶杯也决定献出自己的生命。  
> 但是根据Fuller的官方声明，这两个人没死，他们都活下来了。  
> 于是「Kill him」的选项cross out，还剩下「Cage him」这一招。  
> 茶杯曾经试过“Cage him”，通过拒绝汉尼拔，套路他自首。孤独地在监狱中面对纸餐具、钢板床、小方桌心甘情愿度过一千多个日夜。很难说茶杯狡诈的举措不是受到了千代的启示。  
> 但是这一招并不能真正囚禁Hannibal，不能再一次。对于这两个人来说，就像他们自己说过的一样「我们之间，没有清晰的胜负」 ，你变成我，我变成你，你伤害我，我伤害你，你背叛我，我背叛你，这是一码事。  
> It takes one to Cage one.  
> 于是，这一个选项就变成了我对S4的最后推论和企盼，能够真正囚禁切西皮克开膛手，真正改变他、控制他的不是FBI、不是计谋和套路、不是任何东西，而是心甘情愿堕入黑暗的威尔格雷汉姆自己。威尔会变成汉尼拔的笼子，他们变成对方的笼子。在笼子之内，他们共生，笼子之外，他们同死。  
> Adapt，Evolve，Become.


End file.
